Handheld field maintenance tools are known. Such tools are highly useful in the process control and measurement industry to allow operators to conveniently communicate with and/or interrogate field devices in a given process installation. Examples of such process installations include petroleum, pharmaceutical, chemical, pulp, and other fluid processing installations. In such installations, the process control and measurement network may include tens or even hundreds of various field devices which periodically require maintenance to ensure that such devices are functioning properly and/or calibrated. Moreover, when one or more errors in the process control and measurement installation are detected, the use of a handheld field maintenance tool allows a technician to quickly diagnose such errors in the field. Handheld field maintenance tools are generally used to configure, calibrate, and diagnose problems relative to intelligent field devices using digital process communication protocols.
Since at least some process installations may involve highly volatile, or even explosive, environments, it is often beneficial, or even required, for field devices and the handheld field maintenance tools used with such field devices to comply with intrinsic safety requirements. These requirements help ensure that compliant electrical devices will not generate a source of ignition even under fault conditions. One example of Intrinsic Safety requirements is set forth in: APPROVAL STANDARD INTRINSICALLY SAFE APPARATUS AND ASSOCIATED APPARATUS FOR USE IN CLASS I, II and III, DIVISION NUMBER 1 HAZARDOUS (CLASSIFIED) LOCATIONS, CLASS NUMBER 3610, promulgated by Factory Mutual Research October, 1998. An example of a handheld field maintenance tool that complies with intrinsic safety requirements includes that sold under trade designation Model 475 Field Communicator, available from Emerson Process Management of Austin, Tex.